


Quando você me vê

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Contrariando sua natureza, a febre fez com que ele dissesse palavras gentis.





	Quando você me vê

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir apresenta conteúdo shonen-ai/yaoi leve (sem cenas de sexo). Se não gosta, não leia.
> 
> Apesar de eu não ter gostado muito do filme “The Last Mission”, as poucas cenas com o Leorio e o Kurapika encantaram-me. Por isso, decidi escrever esta pequena oneshot em homenagem a eles. Ela deve ser lida depois da “Quando eu não te vejo”, que é baseada no filme anterior “Phantom Rouge”.

A dor consumia Kurapika. O poder do On era demasiado forte, alastrava-se por seu corpo como um veneno letal. O Kuruta grunhia e suava, batalhando pela própria vida no espaço diminuto daquele sofá. Estava em meio a gemidos dolorosos quando sentiu o toque em sua testa.  
— Não se preocupe, Kurapika. Eu acredito no Gon e no Killua. Eles vão salvar você.  
O Kuruta virou o rosto, desvencilhando-se do carinho. Não queria ouvir a voz de Leorio. Só queria morrer em paz. Contudo, o maldito insistia em conversar com ele, a voz embriagada de esperança. O Paradinight falava com uma paixão que seria admirável em outras circunstâncias, mas que, naquele momento, apenas alimentava o desejo de Kurapika de lhe dar um soco na fuça.  
— Você vai ver — disse Leorio. — Aqueles dois vão derrotar esse tal de Jed, e você será salvo. Não terá de fazer juramento nenhum.  
Kurapika contorceu-se, apertando a barriga. Queria fuzilar o Paradinight com seus olhos escarlates, mas tinha medo de minguar em lágrimas caso erguesse as cortinas que cobriam seu fogo. O toque em sua testa se fez sentir outra vez, cálido e suave como a brisa que o cumprimentava nos jardins da mansão Nostrade.  
— Você é uma pessoa incrível, Kurapika.  
O Kuruta parou para escutar.  
— Eu te admiro muito. A sua força, a sua inteligência... — A voz soltou um suspiro. — E ainda me salvou. Você usou o próprio corpo para me salvar.  
Kurapika ouvia, atento. Os dedos de Leorio deslizavam por seus cabelos louros. Era uma sensação boa, como a chuva após uma longa tarde abafada. O Kuruta queria recebê-la em todo o seu rosto, em seus lábios. Ele estava mesmo delirando de febre.  
— Eu é quem deveria estar aí sofrendo — murmurou Leorio.  
Kurapika arrancou de seu corpo fragilizado a força para desferir um tapa na face esquerda de Leorio. Doeu como jogar folhas secas de outono sobre o amigo que dorme preguiçoso na relva.  
— Idiota — grunhiu Kurapika. — Sou eu que te admiro muito. O único incrível aqui... é você.  
A pausa não tivera nada de teatral. O Kuruta apenas tentava respirar direito. No entanto, aqueles breves segundos de silêncio foram demais para Leorio. Ele buscou aqueles lábios trêmulos. Talvez eles tivessem o calor que afastaria o gelo de seus maiores medos.  
— Leorio — arfou Kurapika, enfim abrindo os olhos em brasa.  
— Nenhuma palavra sobre isso — segredou o mais velho, roçando o nariz em seus cabelos dourados.  
Kurapika sorriu.  
— Idiota! Eu já disse... que te admiro muito?  
— Já. — Leorio acariciou sua testa, suas bochechas, seu pescoço. — Mas eu posso ouvir outra vez.


End file.
